I'll still be by your side
by yinqueen
Summary: Matt quits. Adam is angry. Jeff and Christian help. A secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, first of all I'm Spanish, so I want to excuse for mistakes that I know that you'll fine. Secondly, I hope you'll like.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Adam's POV:**

Ok. That was surprising. No one knew that Matthew "Matt" Moore Hardy was going to quite in his individual wrestling career to become a WWE coach. Not even his brother, not even me.

Wait.

Why should I know it? We haven't talked to each other in the last four years, since I accepted the deal Lita offered me: if I pretended to be in love with her and that we were going out, she would remain in silence and keep my secret.

And this is how I lose the most precious thing I ever had: Matt's friendship.

I looked at him while he came back to the backstage leaving his shocked brother in the ring.

He was smiling.

Why the fuck was he smiling? Who smiles when just quitted his job?

"What was that, Matt?" we all look at Shawn, who also announced his retirement not long ago, maybe a month.

"I quitted." answered him. "Not a big deal"

"Did Vince know it?" that was Trish.

"He does now" he looked at us. "Oh c'mon guys. Why are you so serious?"

We all stared at him. Confusion, angriness, perplexity… That was all mixed in our faces. And sadness, I am pretty sure that there was sadness in my eyes.

"Moore!" Jeff broke in just like a hurricane and started to punch his brother, but somehow, he end up hugging Matt and sobbing against his chest.

I would have given anything to be him in that very moment.

"Why Matty?" we all looked kind of confused. His North Carolina accent was very strong. "Is it my fault? Have I done something wrong, bubba?"

"Of course not, baby brother." Perfect, now his accent was strong too: it would be basically impossible for us to understand a shit. "I just need sometime off, but don't you worry: I'll still be your tag-team mate"

"Promise?" Shit, Jeff looked so cute. No one would think that he was thirty-three.

"Yeah Jeffy, promise" he kissed his forehead before he dry out the tears form the youngest Hardy's cheeks.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I just turned around and left the room without saying a word. I entered to the locker room and hit one of them. I was so concentrated on letting my frustration out that I didn't realized that someone followed me. And it was the last person I wanted to see.

Lita. Fucking Lita whore.

"Well, it seems to be that you are not going to have Matt all by yourself, Adam."

"Shut the fuck up, whore." I hissed without looking at her. "I may not have him, but at least, I will try to be his friend again."

"And do you think that he wants to be your friend again? I stole me from him." She wagged her hips, sensually, while approached to me. Poor Amy, she didn't know that she had no longer that effect on me. "And there is another reason of why you won't his friend never again."

"And that would be?"

"I'm pregnant" her arms wrapped his stomach.

"Well, then do whatever you want. I don't want the child and I don't want you either." I took my stuff out of my locker and stepped out of the locker room, leaving the woman alone. "Good bye, Lita"

"B-but…"

"Hey Adam!" I turned around and saw my tag-team mate running towards me.

"What's up?" he asked when was by my side.

"What's up with you, man? Why did you run like that?" he was pretty confused about my behaviour, I knew it. "I know you have problems with the Hardy boys, but shouldn't you be happy that Matt has quitted?" I just couldn't keep it for any longer and I fell down to the floor, feeling the tears going down by my cheeks. "Adam!" he took me onto his chest and hugged me. "What is it?"

"I just love him so much, Chris, so, so much" I had to look pathetic, crying just like a schoolgirl when is rejected for the boy she loves.

"Him? Who are you talking about, Adam?" I just blushed when I realised what I did say. "Wait a sec… You gay?" shouted, looking at me with his eyes wide open.

"Y-yes" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was angry, upset.

"I just… I thought you would…"

"That I would stop being your tag-team mate?" he lifted my chin and smiled at me, just the way Matt always smiled to Jeff.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Chris. I truly am"

He rose me up and we started to walk to a bench, were he forced me to sat down, while he stayed stood up in front of me.

"So? Who's the lucky boy?" shit, I hoped that he wouldn't ask.

"I don't think he would feel like a "lucky guy" I was trying to get him more or less distracted so he wouldn't dig deeper in the question, but for the look of his eyes, I knew he was expecting a real answer. "Matt…"

"Bourne?" I shook my head in negation. "Hardy?" I didn't answer; I knew he would understand it. "Oh man… So you stole his girlfriend and now you love him? Are you nuts, man?"

"I didn't steal her or any shit like that!" I yelled, standing up, feeling the tears blurring my sight. "She… she blackmailed me… She said that if I didn't pretend to be her boyfriend he would tell everyone about my feelings."

Christian sighed, playing with my hair, calming me.

"You are so stupid, Edge. So, so, stupid. You decided to ruin your friendship with your best friend just because some woman blackmailed you. Wow. I am impressed." His irony was hurting me so badly.

"I didn't want him to hate me for betraying his friendship!"

"So you made him believe that your were going out with his girlfriend. Real smooth. Yeah, I think it worked very well, Adam." I just started to run away from him. I didn't need him to tell me so; I already acknowledged that I did something stupid.

Some minutes after, when I stopped running, I collide with something, or someone.

"Hey man, I'm so…" I didn't finish the sentence because I realized that the persona in front of me was Matt. My beloved and sexy Matt.

"Adam?" Hear my own name coming through his lips it was like been in heaven. "Are you crying?"

"N…no .Yes" I knew it was stupid to deny the obvious.

"Can I help with something?" That was weird: Why the hell was he being so nice to me? I definitely didn't deserve it. "Adam. You here?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering… Why are you so nice to me all the sudden?"

"Come with me" he just started walking, without giving me the chance of answering so I had to follow him. We arrived to a room and he locked the door once we were both inside. "Christian talked to me"

I didn't know if I should cry, run away from him, laugh or curse and kill the man that was like my his brother. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? I felt like I was going to cry again. I tried everything that it was in my hands to bury this feeling but I definitely didn't succeed on it, I just made it worst, because even if Matt was ignoring or hurting me I just fell more in love with him. I couldn't stop it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I jumped when he spoke again: I completely forgot that he was with me.

"What can I say? What can you tell me that I don't already know?" I just turned around so I didn't have to see him. "I know that you hate me… Even if you didn't know about my feelings for you… But now you have a new reason to hate me." A painful laugh escaped from my lips and throat. I felt so miserable.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Was he nuts or something? Oh wait, he quitted less than an hour ago and he was smiling, so yes, he was probably nuts. "Yes, I might be nuts, but this is not the answer I'm looking for, Adam" Was he a mind reader or something? "No Adam, I am not a mind reader, but I think Jeff is, but its quite easy to know what you're thinking if you said at loud." He sighed with tiredness.

I blushed in a very furious way, I could feel my ears burning: Christian was right; I spoke when I was angry or upset.

"So?"

"I just… I didn't want to lose you. I know it doesn't make any sense cause I betrayed you going out with Amy but…" the touch on my cheek made me stop abruptly.

**Matt's POV:**

He looked so cute when he was confused.

Did he really think that what upset me was that he had been with Amy? How could someone be so hot and naïve at the same time?

"Christian told me everything." I repeated. "And in this everything it goes included Amy's blackmail to you."

"Aren't you angry? I should have rejected the blackmail… I should have fought back… If I would you two would be still together" whispered without looking at me.

"No Adam, we wouldn't. Eventually she would have left me. Or I would have left her." I knew that that was the truth. Jeff yelled it me long time ago, when I was a complete mess for the lost of my best friend, my girlfriend and I was lucky that Jeff didn't left me either after all the horrible things I said to him.

"Matt?" I came back to Earth when I heard his voice calling. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." I shook my head before I smiled. "I'm babysitting Ruby tonight, wanna come to my place?"

"Really?" his eyes were glowing like I never saw before on him.

"Yeah. We have a lot of time to recover _Addy._" I hugged him and he responded to me.

"But… I have those feelings for you… You won't be comfortable with me around you." His eyes were shadowing again.

"Don't decide for me, Addy" I put his blond hear behind his years and smiled at him.

"But…"

"Don't," I interrupted him. "Now listen very carefully to me, ok?" he nodded. "I ain't mad at you, I have no right, not since I discovered the truth. And… I should been smart enough to be able to see all the sings, but I was so centred in Amy that I didn't see anything of it… I was such a bad a friend, Adam." I just let all the things I had been keeping for myself, even from Jeff, run out of me.

"Of course not… You were a great friend Matty, the best I could ever wish to have." He looked at me; he stared at me, and whispered. "Forgive me."

I didn't have time to react when he kissed me. On the lips. And it was fucking wonderful. I had kissed many girls, but none of them filled me as much as he did.

Slowly but surely I kissed him back.

"Matthew…" muttered when he separated to breath.

"Look Adam… I don't wanna lie to you." he was trembling, probably afraid of my answer. "I don't know what I feel for you, but it's definitely not only friendship but I wouldn't name it love yet." I took a deep breath before I kept talking. "Gimme an opportunity to make you happy."

"You serious?" I nodded and he literally jumped into my arms, even if he was taller than me and kissed me again.

Sweet. Adam's natural flavour was sweet.

"We should be going." I said, taking him by the hand.

We arrived where the others were and no one said a think about us, but Christian chuckled and Addy mumbled something that to me sounded as 'I'll fucking you, Chris.' Jeff just went towards us and hugged me.

"Glad you find the right person, bubba" Hee… My little brother was more aware of me that what I ever realised.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me my little niece. We are going to take a very good care of her." As I said so everyone stared at Adam, who just blushed, and I.

Shit! He was more adorable that what I thought!

"We?" Paul looked at us, confused.

"Yeah. Us. Blondie here and I." I took my two-years-old niece and kissed her little cheek and she started to babble my name. "Ok little thing, let's go. And you too, Addy. And Jeffy brother… no problem if you need a couple of more days to stay with Randy." I just chuckled.

"Moore!" We only called each other by the middle name when we were angry, upset or ashamed. To me, it looked the last option.

"Bye Nero. By guys."

We walked to Jeff's rent car and once Ruby was in her seat, Adam sat in the co-pilot seat.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I saw him so serious.

"I'm just very happy." He approached and kissed my cheek. "I never thought that I could have an opportunity with you. Ever."

I didn't say anything; it was cool just as it was in that very moment. When we arrived to the hotel, Adam went quickly to pick Ruby from her baby-seat. They both looked so adorable. We entered to my hotel room, the one I shared with Jeff.

"Wanna eat something?" I asked to Adam, who just nodded while he put the baby on the carpet so she would not get sick.

"Can you actually cook?" he looked pretty surprised about me cooking.

"Hey, I'm not a master chef, but I can cook." I just went to the kitchen and start frying some chicken that I left with lemon juice while I heated Ruby's food that my brother prepared for her.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Adam asked.

"Not necessary. We never eat in the kitchen, we always eat on the couch." I looked at them through the window. "Can you change Ruby? Her pyjama is in the bag in the room."

"Sure. Com'ere, baby." The girl just followed him and let Adam put her pyjama on. "Shit, how can you be Jeff's daughter been so quite?" I heard him asked to himself and I stepped into my bedroom.

"That's the million dollar question, honey." I hugged him from his back and kissed his cheek. "Dinner's ready. Come on Ruby."

We set ourselves onto the sofa and Ruby just sat between us smiling and taking her dish and started to eat by herself.

"That's delicious Matty!" exclaimed Adam. I just chuckled and kept eating. "Can I ask something?" I laughed, nodding. "I know it's none of my business but… How did Jeff win the case for being the only parent for her? Without Beth, I mean." I looked at him, frowning. "Don't take me wrong it's just that with all the problems he had…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"I kinda defended him during the judgment. I said he was the greatest father that a child could ever had." I closed my eyes and smiled, remembering their faces when I walked in the room. "Jeff almost gave up. That's why I decided that it was a good moment to forgive and be forgiven so I just stepped in and talked. I would pay to see again their faces."

"You are the greatest man I've ever know, Matthew" I caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes and pressed my hand against his shoulder.

"And you are the cutest one." He just blushed. I still couldn't believe that the man with and R Rated body could be so shy when he was next to me. "Oh my! You look so beautiful when you redden!"

I kissed him very slowly, still working on the believing part of me kissing him. I never thought of him in that way before Christian told me everything, then everything it made sense: the reason of why when I was crying I was thinking in Adam instead of Amy, why his supposed betrayal hurt me so much. It wasn't because of her, it was because I missed him more than what I would ever admit.

"Matty… Eppy…" Ruby pulled my shirt.

"Yes baby. Just let Uncle Matty to tidy this up, alight?" she shook his head. Definitely I had no idea of how could she be so peaceful. At her age Jeff was like a little hurricane.

"Did you understand what she said?" Adam's voice sounded surprise.

"Of course I did. She said she was sleepy, right princess?" she just smiled. "Jesus Christ. You just have the same smile than your father."

Adam helped me into putting everything into the kitchen sink and washed quickly. Together we put Ruby in the individual room and we went to the sofa.

"Matt… if there are only two rooms and you and Jeff share apartment… How do you sleep?"

"Oh, Jeff and I sleep together." He just chuckled. "I don't know what are you thinking about, but forget it. Hardycest it's not going to happen." I embraced him by the shoulders. "Wanna see something on TV? Or do you want to go to sleep? I'm death."

"Wait. Am I staying here tonight?" I blinked looking at him. "I-I thought that I just stayed here for a couple of hours. Not to sleep here."

"Dummy. If I am going to be your boyfriend, you bet get used to sleep next to me." I kissed him softly. "Go grab your pyjama to your room, talk to Chris and come here again…" I murmured on his lips before I kissed him again.

Shit. He was like an addiction.

"I'll be right back." He stood up and went to his chamber.

I couldn't avoid smiling, as I didn't in the past four years. And I realised it would so much easy to fall in love with the pretty Canadian. I went to my room and put my pyjama on: a long grey gym trousers and without a shirt.

**Adam's POV:**

"Why in Hell are you half naked?" He turned to me and looked at me, grinning. "Why the fuck are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Does it bother you if I am half nekkid, baby?" I approached to him and kissed him. "Did you talk to Chris?

"Not really. I wanted to be with you all the time possible" I kissed him again. "Are you planning to sleep like this?"

"Yes I am. Just put your pyjama on and come to sleep." I obeyed, letting the clothes fell from my body.

I just have decided to be more active with him, now that I more or less had him, I wasn't going to let him to get bored of me, so very slowly I put on the clothes I used to sleep: just a bit T-shirt.

"Were you saying anything about going half-naked?" I just laughed very softly before I climbed up to the bed.

"Yeah… It should be forbidden for you to go like this." I touched his chest with my fingertip, biting my bottom lip. _Should I tell to him?_ I thought.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, babe?" he lifted my chin and smiled at me.

"Actually yes… But don't get mad please, I swear to you I didn't wanted to." I sat in the bed and hugged one of the pillows. Matt's one, I could recognize his smell anywhere.

"Adam, honey, I don't understand anything. You didn't wanted to do what?"

"Amy said to me today… that she's pregnant." I looked at him and he didn't change a bit his facial expression. "Did you hear me, Matt?"

"Yeah I did." He pulled me so I was again lying next to him. "I don't care anymore about anything related to her. I have you now. And if she tries to make you pay anything, I'll say something, but now, it's all right. Unless…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Unless what, Matty?" I encouraged him to speak again.

"Unless you want the child."

I stared at him, surprised. Did he really think that I wanted a child from Lita? A child from the person that made me feel the unhappiest person on Earth?

"No way I want that child. I know it sounds mean, but I don't want a child from her. If I want a child I want to have with you. I want to adopt." I kissed his shoulder tenderly, hearing him to relieve a sigh.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead. It was magic to feel his lips on my skin.

I moaned, cuddling myself next to him and leaning my head on his chest, breathing his natural aroma.

"Good night, Matty." I whispered.

"Good night Addy"

That was last think I heard that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV:**

"Atty, Matty…" I woke up when I heard a soft voice, when I opened my eyes I saw the little blonde girl calling for Matthew.

"Sweetheart, Ruby is calling you." I said to him, shaking and kissing his shoulder.

"Ruby…" Matt woke up as well. "Baby, its only three am, go back to sleep, please." He looked really tired, but Jeff's daughter apparently wasn't going to leave. "Ok… What is it, princess?" He took her by the armpits and put her in his lap. I was just looking at them.

"Daddy…" she moaned.

"Daddy is with Randy… Tomorrow you'll see Daddy, I promise. Now be a good girl and go back to your bed so we can tell Daddy that you have been a big girl." She nodded and went back to her room.

I moved so I could hug him, resting my head in his shoulder, rubbing tenderly his forearms.

"You are really good with kids." I whispered. "Jeff is really lucky to have you as a brother."

"Thank you babe… You ain't bad either." I laughed, softly, before he kissed me. "Go back to sleep."

"You too. I love you." He didn't answer, but he kissed my forehead.

When I woke up, I was alone but Matt's side was still warm, so I got up and called him.

"Matty?"

"Shower!" He answered me and I chuckled and stood up from the bed. Silently I went to the bathroom and went in, just to hear him humming some song from Peroxwhy?gen. I dropped my clothes and entered to the shower, hugging him. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning." I kissed him on the neck, sucking gently. "Is Ruby still sleeping?"

"Hum. I think we should wake her up." Mumbled while he locked me up in his arms. "You look really hot all wet."

"Am I not cute anymore?" I puttered, listening and loving his laugh.

"You definitely are. But also hot. Cute and hot." Said to me.

"Cool."

Once we finished to shower up I let him to wake up his niece and I went to make breakfast.

"Monning Addy." When I turned around I saw the most beautiful picture I could ever imagine: Matt holding the sleepy girl.

"Good morning Ruby." Matt sat her on the chair with multiple pillows. "What does she eat for breakfast?"

"Cookies, milk, muffins…" He just had to be kidding! "What?"

"Matty, a two years old girl can't eat that amount of sugar!" I exclaimed, horrified about that.

"No?" Oh my! He just looked like a little puppy. "Adam?" I was so amazed with his looking that I didn't realised that I kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry. You were so cute. Like a little puppy." I kissed his cheek. "But about Ruby's alimentation… I think I'll take over on that and start to get bossy on that."

"I like it when you're bossy." He just blushed when he realised what he did just say. "I mean…"

"So you like when I'm bossy, huh? I would have never told." I chuckled before kissing him as deep as I could, hugging. "Now, where is the fruit?"

"In the fridge. Jeff likes cold fruit." Answered me while he started to do some coffee for both of us, avoiding my eyes and trying to hide his blush.

I went next to him and started to do a fruit cream: banana, orange, pear, apple, kiwi and a biscuit. When we finished we settled the table and started to eat what Matty did for us.

"Is it good?" asked Matthew.

"Yummy!" Exclaimed Ruby, smiling.

"Well, it's seems to be that you'll have to come here to make her breakfast" said to me.

"Or I can give you the recipe." I answered and he frowned.

"What a boyfriend you'll be." He muttered and I just looked at him, shocked.

"What did you just said?"

"You heard me." He took my hand. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"But… yesterday you said that…" Shit! Shit! I was starting to blush up again.

"I know what I said, baby, however I am starting to believe that I'm falling in love with you… I know it has been only a day but this makes me believe that I have been pretty much all the time in love with you." He confessed, smiling shyly.

I panted heavily, attracting Ruby's attention, Matt pressed his lips on my hand and smiled at me again.

"Matt… I…" I couldn't structure a proper sentence; he made me feel like a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl.

He stood up and kneeled in front of me, he took my other hand and looked at me. "So? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I… I… Yes! Yes!" I jumped at him, making both of us fell onto the ground, laughing hysterically. I waited for so long… so many years, and I finally got Mark for me and only for me. And I would never leave him. Never. I would always by his side.

Ruby looked at us, smiling.

Matt lifted my chin and kissed me, so sweetly, surrounding my neck while I rubbed his naked shoulders.

And the goddamn bell rang. I was going to fucking kill whoever interrupted us. I stood up and helped him, pecking his lips. We went to the door and opened it just to see a not very pleasing scene.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" my recently new boyfriend yelled at his brother, pulling him away from Randy, who growled because he was separated from his lover. "If you're waiting for someone to open you the door you do not kiss with your boyfriend! And less if your daughter is inside that house.

"Matty!" Jeff was really childish. "You have no right to say so cause you are going half naked!"

"So? I like him going like that." I said, hugging him from his back, kissing his cheek, and looking Jeff's open mouth.

"Are… you really… going out?" mumbled. "I thought that you were only like… friends?"

"We all know that you are not exactly known for thinking, honey." Said Randy, causing Jeff to mock him.

"Whatever. C'mon in." said my love, starting to walk back to the kitchen, still having me hugging him.

"Daddy!" Ruby ran towards Jeff, who took her in his arms and upped her in the air.

"How's my big girl?" he gave an Eskimo kiss to the blondie. "I hope you behaved correctly baby." She nodded, embracing him.

"Andy!" exclaimed trying to get to Randy, who kissed her cheek and took the girl.

"Did she have to much trouble?" asked Jeff while he grab a pancake. "What did she eat?"

"Fruit cream." I said. "She can eat so much sugar, Jeffy."

"See? I told you both that!" exclaimed Orton. "I love ya Adam!" both Hardy growled. "Don't be jealous baby."

Jeff changed his clothes and Ruby's stuff.

"Matty, can I talk to you for a sec?" I let him go and they went to his bedroom.

**Matt's POV:**

When I closed the door, Jeff started to cry, hugging me.

"Jeffy…" I rubbed his back, kissed his hair. "I think I might tell you a secret." I whispered.

"A secret?" he looked at me, with his damn puppy eyes.

"Yeah. I talked with Stephanie before making my decision. As I said, we still be a tag-team pair, but my role in the WWE is it going to be a coach, yes, but a coach that will take the best jobbers and bring them during the tours so they can learn from the bests." I revealed to him.

"So you'll still be with us? You are not leaving us, then?" he laughed before kissing my on the cheek.

"Yeah baby, I ain't leaving."

"But wait? You just love wrestling, why did you quit?" I caressed his violet hair.

"I'm so fucking injured babe. My back… The other they I went to the doctor and he said that if I force myself too much, I could end up in a wheelchair." He was going to cry again, so I hugged him. "Shh… It's all right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough trouble with Ruby, Beth, Randy and the shows." I kissed his forehead.

"Jeff, baby, we should get going." Said Randy on the other side of the door. "I already changed Ruby and Shawn and Paul said they would take care of her while we are practising."

"Aw! Thank you Randy!" he opened the door and jumped to his family, kissing Randy. "Are you coming too?"

"Don't know. I don't have any other show so I leave it up to Adam."

"I have one. Guess we should get going as well." He embraced me and kissed my head.

We went to the hotel parking lot and we were about to drive to the arena when my phone rang.

"Hello? This is Matt." I answered.

"And this is Vince." I paled and took Adam's hand. He looked at me, worried. "What the hell is this bullshit about you quitting as a professional individual and just keep doing tag-teams and coaching?"

"Well. It's my decision. And Stephanie agreed on it."

"Stephanie? My daughter?" He sounded surprised. "Ok then. We'll talk about your new contract when you come back."

" 'Kay." I hanged up and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Was it Vince?" I nodded and started the car. "Everything's all right?" he was quite worried. Even more than me.

"Yeah hon. Don't you worry."

We arrived at the arena, I parked the car and when we were waiting for the elevator, he just put me against the wall, facing him and kissed me so passionately. I put my arms around his neck, approaching my body to him, moaning softly against his lips.

His sweet and delicious lips.

"Oh my god! You really made it!" Adam growled when we heard him.

"Christian… Walk away!" yelled my blondie.

"But I want to hear your story…" he mumbled and if bad-sights could kill someone, Adam would had put end to his life.

"Walk. Away."

"Ok. But you'll have to tell me soon or later."

We entered into the elevator and I took his hand, kissing it and smiling at him, admiring how he blushed.

I grinned inside my head: he was shy when I was acting like a gentleman… Well, that was great information.

"Do you think I was to rough with him?"

"Well… Maybe a bit." I kissed him, softly. "But don't worry. He is your best friend, he'll understand. Anyway, if you want we can have a dinner with him and explain him everything." I suggested.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yah. He is your best friend. You are my boyfriend. And I want to make you the happiest man ever." I whispered in his ear.

"Aww… You are so sweet Matty." He kissed my nose. "But… It's just an idea, but what do you think if we do that dinner with all of our friends? Just the most important ones, of course."

"I liked that." I agreed. "I'll tell Jeff, Randy, Paul, Shawn and Morrison and you tell Christian, Cena, Bourne and Taker."

"What? Why do I have to tell Taker? He has a soft spot for you two Hardys, not for me, so I'll tell Morrison and you tell Taker." He pouted.

"Okay… Let's go." I said when the doors opened. "But luckily they would be in the locker room."

We went to the locker room, where as I said, all the ones we wanted to invite were there.

"Matt!" they exclaimed when they saw me. "We thought you wouldn't come!" said Cena.

"Why wouldn't I? Still working in here." I smiled. "You ain't getting rid of me, guys."

"Better. You are the only one who can control little Hardy here." Shawn pointed my baby brother who was playing with his daughter. "Sometimes even Orton can."

"I rose him up most of my life, Shawn. I must know how to control him, don't I?" I chuckled. "By the way, you are all invited to my apartment tonight for a dinner. I want to communicate you something"

"What is it?" Asked Paul, who was sat between Shawn's legs.

I didn't know if they were a couple or not, but if they weren't they definitely had feelings for each other.

"Secret."

The day it passed quickly, before I realised it I was cooking with Adam in my apartment: salad, beef and apple pie.

"Baby." I turned my head when Adam called me.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they will accept it?" he really sounded worried.

"Why shouldn't day? They accepted Jeffy and Randy very well, there is no reason for them to not accept us." I kissed his chin. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright."

"I wasn't talking about the guys, Matthew." I stared at him, closing a bit my eyes, without understanding what was he saying.

"Who, then?"

"The fans, the people…" he didn't look at me. "I… I want to make our relationship public. I don't wanna hide Matty. I want to go on the street holding your hand, to kiss you wherever and whenever I want, not just in your house, or mine or in the hotel room."

"Addy…" He just made me feel so beloved for the first time in many years. "Oh my God! I just love you so much!" I kissed him hugging him at the same time.

"So… Do you want to public our relation as well?" I just nodded, pecking him. "You are the best man in the whole world, Matty."

"No, you are." I answered before to separate myself from him so I could stir the food.

We finished the cooking and five minutes the guys started to arrive.

Paul and Shawn were the first ones; Morrison, Cena and Taker arrived all together, Christian and Bourne and the ones that were left were my baby brother and Randy.

"Sorry!" said Randy when he crossed the door. "Jeff had some problems with Dave in the arena."

"You ok Jeff?" I ran to him, revising his face, frowning when I saw that one side of it was turning blue. "Did you put ice on it?"

"We just arrived, bubba." Said to me.

"C'mon." We went to the kitchen I gave him a bag with ice cubes.

"Thanks bubba." He kissed my cheek. "Love ya."

"Love ya too. Help me to bring those. Adam!" I called him and he came to the kitchen as well. "There." I gave him one of the salad dishes. "Thank you babe."

"Anything for you." He kissed me, gently.

We three went to the dinning room were the rest were waiting for us. We disposed everything and sat. We spent the dinner talking and laughing until the desserts came.

"Uh… Guys," called Adam, standing up and holding my hand so I stood up as well. "We want you to know that since today morning we are going out." He kissed my cheek.

"Wow! Congratulations!" all of them ran towards us and hugged us.

"We have another confession to do…" we all turned to Shawn and Paul. "We have been going out for the last six years."

"Six years?" the surprise was written on all our faces.

"How the hell did you hide that for six fucking years?" shouted Morrison. "And none of us didn't notice ever anything?"

"I did" I looked at Adam and he looked at me. I kissed him slowly, smiling when I heard their whistles. "Fuck off, guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are the desserts?" said Cena.

"Coming." We went to the kitchen and as he closed the door, he kissed me again, making me moan softly. "Shit Matt. I'm just addicted to your lips."

"Guess I have some the problem with yours." I muttered. "Let's go. I don't want them to gossip about us." When we went back to the dinning room all of them were looking at us, grinning. "Open your big mouths and I'll kick your us out of here."

When all of them were gone, only Jeff and Randy stayed to help us to tidy up the apartment.

"See you tomorrow, bubba." He kissed me and hugged Adam. "Sleep tight." He embraced his boyfriend.

"You too. Love ya Jeffy." I said, laying my head on Addy's shoulders.

"Love ya Matty."

We went back to the sofa and I cuddled myself against him, rubbing my face against his cheek.

"You are so warm, Addy." I muttered, letting him to play with my hair. "And I still don't know how could I live for all this time without you…"

**Adam's POV:**

"Matty…" I was astonished.

"Just… Don't go away form me. Please. I beg you." Why was he thinking that? I could never go away from him, from his warmness, I loved him too much to do it.

"Sweetheart… I just could not leave you. Don't you understand? I love you. I love you so much that if for any reason we split up I would definitely die." I kissed him in the forehead, holding him as tight as I could.

We stayed in the sofa for while and he just fell sleep in my chest, mumbling some things that I couldn't understand at all. I got up and carried him to the master bedroom, I put him on the bed and changed my clothes and then I changed his. Delicately I covered him with the blankets I hugged him, letting him to use me as his own pillow.

"Thank you Adam…" I caressed his head when his breath touched my neck. "You are the best… boyfriend…"

"Well, I definitely feel glad that you think that way having in mind that it has been less than a day since we started to go out." I chuckled and he did so as well.

"Well, now you know my expectations about you." He kissed me before he cuddled again next to me.

"I won't deceive you." I kissed his hand and smiled at him. "Good night love." I whispered in his ear, hearing him moaning softly.

"Good night honey."

When I looked down a few minutes later my eyes, he was already snoring weakly and with his dark hair covering his beautiful face. I put them away and touch his nose with my fingertips.

"For how long have you been keeping your intentions about quitting, my love? You are definitely tired." I whispered staring at the ceiling and rubbing his back under the shirt and his shoulders.

I was scared, scared of loosing him again and forever, that was the moment when I decided that I would do everything to make him happy and I would fight for him, for his love and for our relationship. I wouldn't care I they kicked me out of the WWE or anywhere else.

I closed my eyes and held him tightly against myself, enjoying the warm of his body, of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's PoV:**

I stared at Matt, who was still sleeping. It was almost one pm! I knew that he always slept a lot, but this was excessive.

"Matthew! Wake up! I'm sick of being alone!" I shouted at him and all I got was a moan and the fact that he turned, so he was facing the ceiling.

Oh my! I just had the most brilliant idea ever. I got onto the bed and put away the sheets and the blankets. I opened his pyjama shirt and looked at his chest and abs. He was so fucking hot! I let my torso fell and I licked one of his nipples.

Nothing. Nothing _yet_.

I insisted on licking and sucking it while my right hand started to jack him off, softly, I wanted to have some fun with him. In a few minutes he wide opened his eyes and looking at me, without understanding anything and when he opened his mouth to say something, he moaned.

"Did you sleep well honey?" I asked him, whispering, right on his ear.

"Wh-y are you d-doing… uh… this?" He asked me, without answering me.

"Cause I've been alone all this time… because you wanted to sleep all day… And now you have to compensate me." I muttered against his skin before I sunk and took his member in my mouth, sucking gently.

"A-adam…" he shivered under me and I laughed, softly, what made him to moan higher.

I kept sucking on his cock until he came in my mouth, filling it with his delicious seed that I swallowed. I lifted and kissed his lips, letting him to put himself together again.

"You taste amazing, love." I whispered into his ear and he just blushed.

"Damn Ads…" he looked at me, still panting.

"Your fault. If you'd have woken up early nothing of that would have happened." I said.

"Not that I'm complaining, babe." He finally got up so we went to the kitchen. "Did you eat anything?"

"Of course I have! I got up at 7am Matty, and it's already 1pm!" I exclaimed. "What do you want to do today?" I hugged him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Wanna go to the movies or something?" I nodded, still holding him. "Which want do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out once we're there." I kissed him on the cheek. Matthew was so sweet; he always wanted to know my opinion, even when we were friends.

We did absolutely nothing productive during the rest of the day unless lying on the sofa talking and kissing counts as doing something productive. Well, we cooked something for lunch.

We went to the movies around eight pm. We watched Django unchained. It kept me thinking. Not about the KKK, I wasn't American. It kept me thinking aout the storyline.

This was a story about a man who killed other men to find his wife? Would Matty do the same for me? I knew I would for him. I would do everything for him. He put his head on my shoulder and hugged me, ignoring the whole bunch of people that were staring at us, even with the room's darkness.

"Matty" I whispered to him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too." He answered me back.

Two days after that I was waiting outside Vince's office for Matt. They were talking about his new contract. I didn't hear any shouting, so I guessed everything was ok in there. An hour later Matt came out so I jumped onto him.

"What? What? What?" I asked frenetically. I was so nervous.

"Meet the new trainer of the technical rookies." I let out a yelp of excitement: I was so happy for him.

"Oh Matty! I am so glad everything went right!" I kissed him softly, but as the time went by the kiss turned more passionate.

"And I would be so glad if you two wouldn't make up in front of my office. Specially if the door is still open." We looked at Vince who raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should walk away." Said Matty taking my hand. "Have a nice day, boss." We started walking down the hallway.

"Matt!" we both turned to Jeff, who was running towards us. "What did Vince said?" right behind Randy came as well.

"Well… he said it was okay…" I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was playing with little Hardy boy.

"Just okay?" We all knew that Jeffrey was really emotional went it come to Matt, so I just pinched Matty's ass.

"Maybe more than okay. I'm the new technical rookies trainer." Jeffrey jumped onto him, laughing, cursing and crying at the same time.

I moved to be next to Randy who was looking cheerfully the scene. We both knew that out boyfriends were so close to each other and that if the meeting with Vince had gone wrong, Jeff would have been devastated.

"Shawn and Paul will take care of Ruby tomorrow until eleven pm. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Randy proposed to me.

"Sure. It'll be fun." I agreed, nodding. "Matty," he looked at me. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Guess I have to." He hugged me and, in response, I kissed his nose playfully.

"It'll be ok." Randy assured. "Jeff, we better go. Shawn must be waiting to give as a lift."

"Right." He and Matt split up their embrace and Jeff held Randy's hand, making him blush slightly.

"Come around eight, Adam." I nodded and we waved them as they walked away down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Randy invited us to have dinner with them and I said we'll go. Or do you want to do something else?" I asked.

"Uh-uh. It's fine. As long as I am with you, everything is fine." That was so tender of him to say. "Can we go back to the hotel?" he questioned. "I want to take a shower."

"Sure baby." I took his hands and I kissed it. He blushed so brightly. "You are truly beautiful Matthew."

"A-Adam…" I smirked when I saw him so nervous.

"Let's go."

He didn't say anything else until we arrived at the hotel. While we were in the elevator I looked at him: his dark and long hair was tied back, his brown and warm eyes looking at me shyly (since when was Matthew Moore Hardy shy, by the way?). He was wearing some of his usual cargo pants and a black T-shirt. We entered our room and I hugged him from behind.

"What's the matter? You have been very silent." I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. I loved to be in that position because I could smell him.

"It's just…" he shrugged.

"Did it bother you when I said that you're beautiful?" I turned him and make him to look me on the eye.

"Not really… Is just that not a single person had ever said to me that I was beautiful… They usually say so to Jeff." We sat down on the sofa. I knew there was something else.

"What is it?" I said, lifting his chin since he was staring at the floor. "Matt."

"What do you love from me, Ads?"

I blinked surprised. Why, all the sudden, was he so shy?

**Matt's PoV:**

I looked away from him, putting my hands on my laps. Why wasn't he answering? Was he angry?

"Ba-Baby?" I said, affraid.

"I love everything from you, Matt. I just couldn't choose one." He caressed my cheeks. "But if you really want to know, I would probably say, and I know it sounds so cliché, your eyes. I could look at them for hours and never getting tired of them. Also your hands, I love to touch and held them. "He did so. "They are so soft." I felt how I began to redden.

"And why do you love me?" I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Why are you asking this all the sudden?" He inquired.

I whimpered, hugged him tightly, straddled onto his lap and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know… I just feel like I want to know." I whispered.

"Matt…" shit. He always knew when I was hiding something or lying. "Tell me the truth. Now." I shivered at his tone of voice, husky, low.

"I never thought that someone could love me again… Not since Maria." He frowned, but didn't say anything, letting me finish. "Look at me! I'm fat. I have my back injured. I'm ugly. I'm not funny. Everyone prefers Jeff before me. They look at me with mercifulness. They include me in their plans because they want to hurt Jeff. My niece always asks me for his Daddy. She doesn't want to be with me, but she is getting used to it." I felt like my eyes were starting to get watery.

"What? Are you nuts, Matt?" He shouted at me, standing up and causing me to fall back onto the sofa. "Everyone likes you Matt! I have heard most of the rookies and the youngest ones that they consider you one of the best technical wrestlers of the generation. No one looks at you with pity: Shawn, Paul and the others are your friends because they know you're a worth it." He kneeled in front of me. "Ruby? My love, she is only two years old. Of course she misses his Daddy! But this does not mean that she doesn't love you."

I was crying. No one ever said anything like this to me. I kneeled next to him and hugged him, making his shirt wet with my tears. It felt so good to know that he thought all this about me.

"Fat? Ugly? Matty, sweetheart, you are _not_ fat. You are just perfect. You are a god to me." I looked at him, surprised, pleased.

"Really?" he hummed, starting to kiss my neck and cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted me. "Let's go take a bath." We went to the bathroom and while the bathtub was being filled up he started to kiss me, removing my clothes at the same time.

Between kisses we stripped each other naked and got into the tub. He embraced me from my back and I rested the back of my head against his chest. We interlaced our fingers and I kissed his hands, slowly, tenderly.

I started to feel sleepy. After almost a month being worried about what Vince would say I began to feel really relax, with nothing to worry about.

"Matt, baby, let's get you out of the shower." I didn't answer, I was too far away in that very moment. "Matthew, come on."

"Carry me…" I solicited and he just chuckled, but spooning me into his arms. He sat me down on the toiled and dried my body and hair off. Then put my sweat grey trousers on and put me into the bed. "Thanks babe."

"Not a problem. I'll go grab some food downstairs. I'll be right back, ok?" he whispered to me.

"Yes. Just hurry up." He kissed my temple and abandoned the room.

I didn't fall sleep, I just fell into an estate of semi-consciousness, I could hear the noises around me (the cars, the bell of the elevator, steps on the corridor, someone opening the door next to us…) but I could not analyse them at all. Some minutes after I notice that the other side of the bed sank and slowly I rolled and cuddled next to Adam, who hugged me.

"Are you still awake?" He said, his breath smelled like coffee.

Delicious. I actually remembered that particular fact when I woke up next morning.

"More less." I mumbled. "Just stay here." I said and he laughed softly and grazed the back of my neck. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good night." He said in response.

"Night."

That was the last thing it was said that night in our room.

Next morning I was woken up by the feeling of fingertips caressing my nose and cheeks. Felt so good.

"Adam…" I moaned, cuddling up next to him, as much as I could.

"Do you pretend spending the whole day on bed?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm really tired. I haven't really slept since almost a month ago so I want to sleep as much as I can." Adam looked at me with concern and traced the bags under my eyes.

"Ok. Just because I love you I'll let you sleep some more hours. But then I'll give you a massage and we'll go to take a bath, alright?" he asked me.

"Whatever you say, love." I hugged him tightly. "Stay with me. Sleep some more. I'm sure you need it too." He didn't reply, but didn't move either.

I woke up some hours later and Adam was still with me. Sleeping. He looked so cute. His blond hair fell over his face, his brown eyes shut, a peaceful expression, one of his hands was resting on my hip, the other one under his head.

I still couldn't believe all the things he said to me last night but I know he would never ever lie to me like that. I was afraid about my father, Jeff had not told yet about him and Randy, so I was going to ask Jeff if he wanted to come with us. It wasn't like we could hide it from our dad for always, right?

His eyes fluttered and I smiled, leaning to tenderly kiss him. He moaned softly on my lips, pressing me against him.

Then I noticed it: he had a hard-on. A very hard, hard-on.

"Looks like someone wants attention…" I whispered, looking at him hungrily.

"Can't help it if I'm sleeping with you." He answered, brushing my hair off my face. "Will you help me, babe?"

"Of course I will… I can't let you suffer."

I threw the blankets away as well as his clothes, licking my lips when I saw him naked and hard in front of me. I started to nibble his neck, leaving little love bites on it. I played with his nipples as well, hearing the soft and almost shy whimpers. Damn! To me were like music!

I went down to his belly button and I bit around, playing with him. After a few minutes I followed my path until I arrived to his cock. I licked it, tasting it and loving it. I never expected to taste like that: salty and sweet at the same time. I teased a bit by just tonguing the base of his erection and wrapping his balls with my hands.

"Damn you Matt! Stop teasing already!" He looked desperate. His cheeks red, his face and body sweaty, his hair messed over the pillow.

"Ask me nicely." I said, smirking.

He looked at me as he was going to kill me, but then he put his arms around my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me hungrily.

"Please Matty… Stop teasing. Fuck me already." He whispered, looking at me, doing his famous pout.

"No baby… I am not going to fuck you. I'm gonna make love to you." He smiled widely and kissed me again, rubbing the back of my head and neck.

I went back to work and after a few minutes, once I deep-throated him he was like a moaning Jell-Oh. I felt his fingers pulling my hair and I groaned with pleasure, action that yanked a louder wail of pleasure. I kept sucking and grazing his shaft while rolling his balls.

"Uh… Oh Matty! God!" I laughed softly. "I'm go-gonna…" I pulled back and I sucked his head and gave a hand-job at the same time until he came in my mouth.

"You taste good, Addy." I said before I kissed him so he could taste himself on my tongue.

"You are right. I taste amazingly." I laughed at his cockiness, hugging him against and nibbling his neck again.

"Are you sure, Ads?" I caressed his face and he nodded.

Between kisses I started to stretch him. I grunted when I felt how tight he was. It would be heaven inside of him. After a few more minutes I was slipping in him as slow as I could, trying to not hurt him.

Adam hummed something and then he spoke.

"You and I… we just fit." He said holding my hands, looking at me with all the love he had for me.

I swallowed before this realisation: he was right; we fitted. I started moving slowly while kissing his chest.

"Faster Matt… Please baby. Faster. Harder." his pleas delighted me to a point that scared me, but I did it.

And his pleasure cries were more aloud than before. He clung me with his longs legs. He pulled me to him and kissed me with all he was worth it. He moved his own hand so he was touching him self, pulling himself to the edge even more.

Damn! His rapt look made him look more beautiful. His eyes had a glow of love and lust; his body was wet because of the sweat; his lips were swollen and red; his hair was messed on the pillow but some were stuck to his face because of the wetness of his skin.

"Adam…" I groaned.

"Matty… Oh Matty…" I moved even quicker. "GOD!" He came on his own hand, staining the sheets, our abs and chest. When his tight passage tightened even more it send me right to the edge. I came inside him, breathing rapidly. I collapsed on top of him and he stroked my wet hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, pulling out of him.

"Damn yes. Of course I am. I have wanted this for so long." He cuddled on my chest, embracing me. "I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Adam." I leaned and kissed him, smiling on the kiss when he did it. "What is it?"

"I am just so content. I have loved you for so many years and I always thought that you would hate me if you ever find out." He sat up and looked the sheets which he curled on his hands. "That's why I did what I did with Amy. I just…" I knew he was going to cry and I sat up as well.

"Baby, baby. It's all right. I know, I know." I pecked his lips and hugged him tightly. "It's Amy's fault. I understand why you did it. Not the cleverest decision you made, but neither is the dumbest you've made, but I don't blame you for anythingth."

"Really?" He sobbed.

"Really." I assured. "Amy put you to this. _She _blackmailed _you_. And you did what it seemed the best to you. I think you should have told me, but it is ok now. Don't you worry, ok?" He nodded.

We laid back and I realised that we were a weird couple: it seemed like everyday one of us was going to have to be comforted by the other. But I liked this thought. Because if we had to comfort each other it meant that we were trying to pull our insecurities out of us, to let the other one know what we were afraid about.

And a relationship is about that: to trust the other and to tell him all about you.

**Adam's PoV:**

As we were lying on the bed I could feel myself becoming stickier at every minute that went by. It wasn't quite uncomfortable and disgusting, being all covered with semen.

"Can we take a bath please?" I asked.

"Sure thing." We got up from the bed and headed to the shower. We waited until the bath was filled up.

We entered to the bath and with giggles we washed ourselves.

"Hey. Wanna hear a joke?" I asked, looking at him because he was resting in my chest (why was he resting in my chest, by the way?) and he nodded. "This guy is standing on a corner snapping his fingers. His friend comes up and asks him what he is doing. He responds that he is keeping the elephants away. His friend says: "You fool. There are no elephants in Ohio". He says: "Works good, doesn't it?" I started laughing hysterically.

For me, this was the best joke ever.

"You know what? I find funnier you thinking that joke is this funny." He turned so our chests were together.

"You're mean." I said, trying to intimidate him.

"And you love me just this way." He said and I chuckled before kissing him on the top of the nose, pulling a smile from him.

"Damn right." I whispered.

I was about to put our lip together when the doorbell rang.


End file.
